New Years Trouble
by Alcoholic Kittens
Summary: A new years party reveals a hidden secret to Calem that he never knew about. Rating for future just in case one-shot maybe two-shot


A New Years Trouble

 **First off I would like to say this is my first and probably only contribution to Fanfiction unless I get a considerable amount of requests. The reason I am writing this is because it is 1:38 in England where I am and I had this idea for a story. XP I've only got another hopefully 80 odd years left on my life line so why not screw about whilst I can. Calem has also been to the Hoenn and Jhoto regions before moving to Kalos. Most facts about Calem are reflective about me such as his birthday and Impulsiveness.** **I am also VERY easily pissed off *cough* teachers *cough***

 **I don't own Pokemon or my soul** **never make a deal with Satan its BAAAAAD**

 _ **Calems POV**_

Its nearly the new year and I cannot wait after this it is only another nineteen days until my seventeenth birthday. Every year since we moved from Kanto to the Kalos region my parents have thrown a party at our house on new years eve and for some reason each year all the different families from around Vanaville town have brought family photo albums with them. I personally think that they do it to eternally embarrass their children in front of everyone else.

 **Hi I am a time skip and I am here to skip time until just after midnight on new years eve where all of the families bring out photo albums to show everyone else** **I also punch babies when I am bored**

Every other family had shared their monster piles of baby photos when my parents bought out our album. As people started looking through it I noticed that there were lots of photos of my older sister Rosa but not many of me.

"hey where are all of the photos of you Calem?" My girlfriend Serena asked me whilst giving my arm a slight nudge.

"I'm not sure," I responded confused "judging by Rosa's age in the photos I should have been born by that point a And I haven't seen this album before,"

About thirty seconds later somebody said "ooh there's Calem,"

And I looked over to see a photo of me in my parents arms when I was about one and a half. There was also a woman I had never seen before in the background but before I could ask who she was I heard somebody slightly tipsy say that they recognised her as a woman who worked in the Kanto child adoption centre.

As soon as I heard that comment my brain started whirring. I never looked like the rest of my family, I was absent from a year and a half worth of photos, why I never saw any of my baby items and why I was much more impulsive and not at all social apart from with people who I was forced to communicate with. I was the opposite to the rest of my family. I whirled around to face my parents,

"When were you going to tell me?" I whispered out quietly

"I-I don't know what you m-mean Calem?" my dad stuttered out looking anywhere apart from at me

" **When were you going to tell me?"** I suddenly yelled out shocking everyone in the room " **Why didn't you tell me I was Adopted? I'm 16 you should have told me by now! Did you not trust me? Did you not think I would care about where I came from, my past, my true family? My life has been you lying to me about my life! WHY?!"**

"Calem," I felt Serena place her hand on my shoulder but I had started running already. Once I was out on the street I pulled out Yveltal ,Serena had caught Xerneas, and flew on him to Victory Road. As wild pokemon started swarming towards me I released my team , Yveltal Greninja Luxray Typhlosion Sceptile and Braivary, And started battling at full intensity causing mass destruction around us.

I noticed Serena fly in as well and we began a fierce battle that ended in both our teams wiped out. I was Truly glad to have a friend Like her that I could rely on to know what to do. We started talking after that and soon fell asleep below a tree on a nearby hill.

 **I know Shite ending but hey you read that much what did you expect from e a 12 year old? If you want a re-write of the ending comment saying that and if I get fifteen of you I will do it but school Is starting again soon so it might be another Fuck long until it comes out.**


End file.
